Just Plain Awkwardness
by Ridea
Summary: First in The Adventures of Emma Davis Series. Waking up and finding Dean Winchester at the foot of your bed is strange enough. Waking up and finding out he’s stuck as a ghost only you can see? Well, then there’s going to be problems….
1. This has to be a dream

**The Adventure of Emma Davis**

**Part One: Just Plain Awkwardness**

Summary: Waking up and finding Dean Winchester at the foot of your bed is strange enough. Waking up and finding out he's stuck as a ghost only you can see? Well, then there's going to be problems….

Notes: The first in the series with more to come. Read, review. I accept all criticism. I wrote this for my enjoyment, I'm just sharing.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and places belong to Eric Kripke. He is a god.

* * *

I woke up suddenly and knew something was wrong. For one, I rarely woke up so easily and the weird feeling crawling up my back told me something was up. I reached over and turned on the light and jumped. At the foot of my bed stood some guy. I screamed in shock before cutting myself off when he looked at me. Then, I found myself angry. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I yelled, at the same time in which he glared and demanded, "What did you do?"  
"Me? I didn't do anything! In case you didn't notice, I was sleeping before I woke up with you here!" This was a dream. It had to be because this could not be happening.I looked around for a weapon. Hell, all that was close was my pillow and an alarm clock. I stared at the guy warily.  
"Look, I don't know what type of spell you did to get me here, but you put me back or so help me god…" He was glaring at me now.  
I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me? In case you didn't notice I was sleeping five seconds ago until you decided to show up!"  
"I happen to know a witch's spell doesn't necessarily activate as soon as you cast it."  
What the hell was this guy going on about? Great, so not only do I find some guy in my house, granted he was kind of hot, but he had to be crazy. Just my life.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, as I backed away as slowly as possible until I hit my headboard.  
"Fix it!" He yelled and slammed his hands down on my baseboard. Except, it didn't work as he had planned as his hands went through the baseboard and he stumbled a bit forwards.  
My eyes widened.  
"What the…?"Well, at least he couldn't really hurt me…right?

We sat in silence, or rather I had and he stood there staring at his hand through my baseboard. I was still reeling from the fact that _ghost_ was at the foot of my bed. A ghost! Holy fuck, there was a ghost in my house. At the end of my bed. I was certain that had I not already been sitting down, I would have collapsed. I took a deep breath. I could deal with this. There was an explanation. I just had to have gone crazy, or was sleeping but my dreams were usually stranger than this (granted this alone was beyond strange but I rarely was in bed in my dreams) and they were never this clear. There were no such things as ghosts.  
"What did you do to me?" He asked, his voice low with an edge.  
"Me?" I scowled, brought out of my thoughts by the subject of them. "I didn't do anything. It's not my fault you're an impotent ghost."  
"Impotent?" He looked kind of angry now, but slightly more affronted at the suggestions.  
"You can't even shake my headboard," I said, pointing at his hand still through it. Yup, that was me. Snappish to a fault and even insulting to a ghost. Really it was his fault…he yelled at me first….  
His eyes narrowed before his mouth curled into a smirk. "Oh darling, I wouldn't even want to with a witch like you."  
My eyes narrowed. "A witch?! Excuse me?!"  
"Yes, a witch. Now put me back!" He yelled, having removed his hand and motioned moving forward.  
I jumped up and stood on my bed. "Hey! Don't blame me for your problems and…ghostly-ness." I waved my hand a bit in his direction. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Looking back on it, it was kind of ridiculous. I was standing on my bed, pointing a finger at the door, in an oversized band shirt and baggy pj shorts with flying sheep on them. He was at the end scowling at me; at least, he was until he walked out the door. I sat down suddenly in relief, laughing a bit at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. I was in the process of calming down and convincing myself that this was just another really weird dream when he walked back in and stood in the same spot he left. I jumped and sat in attention.  
"I thought you left?" I asked, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. He was frowning.  
"I did. I got down the street and asked directions from this couple. They didn't see me. I walked into someone else's house and jumped around. They didn't _see_ me."  
"Great. Well that figures. Can't exactly have an easy way out of the craziness…." I muttered, giving a sigh and relaxing a bit.  
He sat down on the floor in front of me, just looking at me. It was a little disconcerting really, but I think he had gone into shock. I took the time to actually look at him. He wore jeans and a shirt, with another shirt opened over top of it. The necklace stood out a bit, as I wasn't expecting a guy who looked like he could be a construction worker, to wear a necklace. Granted it wasn't very feminine, but still.  
"You really…had no idea of this?" He motioned to himself.  
I sighed. "Dude, I was sleeping. Seriously, I don't need that kind of drama in my life."  
Not that that really mattered since drama seemed to follow me whenever it damn well pleased.  
"Fuck."  
I looked at the guy, who looked as if he was clenching his jaw and there was anger in his eyes. Well, least it wasn't directed at me anymore.  
"I have to get back." He said, in all seriousness, and something in the way he said it made my hackles rise. He looked at me then, meeting my eyes. "And you're going to help me."  
"What?"

* * *

That's it. Review if you want. More is coming soon. Take care!


	2. In Which Dean is Dean

**The Emma Davis Adventures**

**Part One: Just Plain Awkwardness  
**Chapter Two: In Which Dean...is Dean.

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Eric Kirpke

Notes: The next chapter in Part One. I'm excited. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hell no." It was a pure statement of fact. Simple really. It was just that the ghost of _Dean Winchester_ didn't seem to accept that. He followed me. Constantly.

Granted it had only been a day, but he had followed me to work and talked. And talked. And talked. And to be honest, he was irritating.

"Look!" I stopped in an aisle, and turned towards him, not thinking about what it would look like to someone else. "Dean whatever-the-hell-your-name-is. I'm not interested. Got it? Go find someone else to harass." I turned and walked forwards, on my way to the back office.

"Winchester."

"What?" I asked, well, whispered as I walked into the office. One of the others looked at me and frowned a bit before turning back to the computer.

"Dean Winchester. And if you haven't noticed, _no one else_ has noticed me. Which means no one else can see me."

I placed my bag on a hook on one of the walls and sat down in a nearby chair. I looked up at him and sighed. "Isn't there some sort of psychic you can see? I've seen them on TV. They're out there. Go bother them."

He snorted. "Those people are complete wack jobs. They don't know the truth of what's out there."

I raised an eyebrow. "And you do?"

"Yes." He just stared at me. "That's why I need to get back. I need to get back to my brother."

"Hey Emma, you alright?"

I looked up to see that Kyle, one of my co-workers was standing in the doorway, looking at me slightly concerned. "Huh?" As usual, I was eloquent in my reply.  
He laughed a bit. "You were talking to yourself."

I frowned a bit. "Was not." I answered and thought quickly for a decent excuse. "Not up with the latest technology Kyle? You do know of a little thing called a Bluetooth, right?" I motioned up to my ear, which, thankfully, was covered by my hair.

"Oh," he laughed, "well it looked like you were."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, Ernie is looking for you."

"Thanks," I answered and watched him leave. I looked up to Dean who had a smirk on his face.

"Smooth," he drawled and I scowled.

"I'm still not interested."

"So, where exactly am I?"

He had left for a bit while I had been working. I didn't question it. He had been complaining about the music in the store and some of the people who had come in, so to be honest, I was glad for the break. It was apparently too much to ask that he was gone for good.

"Penticton, B.C."

"I'm in Canada?!"  
I looked over at him as I grabbed my bag. "Surprised?" As I got ready to go, I made sure to cover my ears with my hair.

"Yeah, though, it explains the mountains."

I walked out of the store, waving goodbye to a few people that I knew before walking home. "Where are you from?" I asked, suddenly wondering.

"Kansas."

I snorted. "Well you're not in Kansas anymore, are you Toto?"

He stopped and looked affronted. "Toto?"

I laughed and continued walking. "Come on boy," I whistled.

"Oh hell no." He ran to catch up. "Listen here sweetheart, I may have to follow you, but you _are_ going to help me out of this."

"Or what? You're going to wave your hand through my head?"

He scowled at me for a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea and a smile slowly grew on his face. Aw hell. I wondered what I just got myself into.

I was going to go insane. Granted, I already thought I was kind of insane considering I was convinced I could see a ghost, but he was going to drive me insane. He would not let up. At all.  
He followed me everywhere. He even started commenting when I was in the shower (to which I screamed and threw a shampoo bottle at the door where his head used to be).

He talked constantly at work, if not harassing me about helping him, then commenting and commenting and commenting on everything he possibly could from the music to the customers and even about me.

"So, what do you do for fun?" I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been with you for a few days now. You go to work, you come home, you do nothing here until you sleep and then repeat the process."

"I don't do nothing…I…" I thought about it and frowned. "I do stuff!"

He rolled his eyes. "You're the most boring person I've met and honey, that's saying something."

I ignored him and turned back to the TV I was watching.

"Help me. Least it'll give you some adventure."

I whirled on him. "I don't want adventure, got it? I'm happy here!" I turned back to the T.V.

He coughed and it sounded suspiciously like "boring."

"What was that?" I asked, glaring.

"Nothing…" he said, attempting to look innocent.

I turned back to the TV and again heard him cough. This time it sounded like "stick in the mud." I turned again only to find him grinning. "I'm still not helping you."

"You suck at making eggs."

"What does it matter to you anyways?" I asked, attempting to flip the egg in the pan. "It's not like you're eating them."

"I wouldn't even if I could. Look, you're breaking the yolk."

I looked. I was. Fuck.

"Is that all you wear?"

I sighed but ignored him, closed my closet door and threw on my sweater.

"Seriously, it's all jeans and shirts. Don't you own any dresses? Any skirts?" He asked, grinning a bit.

"No, I don't. Now go away." I said with a straight face. As usual, he followed.

I didn't care about the comments. I could handle it. It was when he talked constantly as I tried to sleep, getting louder and louder and singing the most obnoxious songs he could that was stressing me out. Finally, after about two days of him harassing me (to which I briefly wondered if there was some sort of ghost police I could ask for a restraining order), with about 4 hours of sleep. I snapped.

"ALRIGHT! JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled. Luckily, I was in my living room on a couch trying to watch TV. I looked over at him and saw him grinning. I glared. "Jesus Christ. What the hell do you want?"

He lost his grin and just looked at me. "I just want you to call my brother."

I flopped back to lie on the couch. If I had known it was that easy, I would have done it sooner.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Take care!


	3. And On We Go

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part One: Just Plain Awkwardness**

Chapter Three: And On We Go....

Note: Forgot to mention that this takes place early season three. Also, a quick thanks to GaelicAngel and YukiAme for the reviews and to anyone who favourited or alerted it. Thanks!

* * *

I was tired. My anger at Dean had faded and now that I held the phone and had dialled the number he had given me, I felt nervous.

"Hello?"  
I saw Dean give a sigh of relief. He was leaning in close to hear what his brother would say.

"Is this Sam…Winchester?"

There was a pause for a moment. "Yes."

I let out a sigh of relief and I saw Dean grin. "I'm calling about your brother. Dean."

Even though it was through a phone, I felt like the silence was tangible.

"If you've done anything to him…" The voice had gotten low and dangerous sounding.

My eyes widened. "What? No! Hell, I want you to take him back!" I took a breath and looked at Dean. He motioned to go on. "Ok, you're not going to believe this…but trust me. What I have to say is true."

I told him about waking up and finding Dean there. About the fact that I've been the only one to see him and how he's been harassing me ever since to help him. To call his little brother Sammy.

"I believe you." While I was surely grateful, I was also kind of wary. What the hell type of person listens to this kind of story on a phone and instantly believes the other person. Obviously I wasn't the only crazy person here.

"Where are you?" He asked and I debated telling him my exact location.

"Canada. British Columbia, to be exact." More silence, but Dean was grinning now. I rolled my eyes at him. I heard Sam muttering on the other line.

"I'm in North Carolina."  
I saw Dean mouth the name of the state and I shrugged, trying to think of where that was. I had no idea.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's on the other side of the U.S."

Well, that was a problem. "Well, are you coming to get him? Because to be honest, I'm kinda sick of him." I heard Sam kind of laugh and I saw a faint, sort of soft, smile on Dean's face.

"I know it might be a bit much to ask…" He trailed off a bit. "But could you meet me halfway?"

The weight on my chest that had been lifting during the conversation with Sam had suddenly collapsed back on me. "What?"

I was cursing the Winchesters as I packed my bag. Dean thankfully gave me space. Sam had talked and before I knew it, I had found myself agreeing to meet him at some scrap yard in South Dakota. Why a scrap yard, I'll never know, but apparently it belonged to a friend of their family and it was in the middle. There was also something along the lines of time being of essence and a promise of being paid back. I checked mapquest and printed directions. I was told once I was in Sioux Falls that Dean could point me in the right direction. We agreed to meet in about three days at the requested place. Sam took my number in case there was any problems and Dean made me program Sam's number into my phone. They were kind of paranoid really.

Now that I was getting ready, I was seriously questioning my sanity. I had spent the first of the three days catching up on sleep and calling the right people. I made some excuse for missing work and changed my answering machine message, saying I'd be gone awhile and if they really needed me to call my cell. I was finally getting ready to go and I was really kind of regretting it. Seeing ghosts was one thing, letting the ghost lead me into a potential serial killers trap was another.

I walked out on to the street and stopped a moment, looking back wistfully at my house. I hoped I'd see it again.  
"Come on!" Dean called and I rolled my eyes. I adjusted the duffle bag on my shoulder. The sooner this was over with the better.

I walked a couple feet down the street before stopping at a car.

"What the hell is this?" I could hear the disgust in Dean's voice.

My eyes narrowed. "My car. Now get in and shut up." I opened the back door and threw my bag in.

"What the hell did you do to it?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He looked completely shocked. Almost appalled. "Do you know what type of car this is?"

I shrugged. "No. It was my dads."

"This is a Cutlass Supreme! One from the 70s, I think. What the hell did you do to it?!"

I looked at the car. Sure, it was a bit rusted and old and I'm pretty sure the paint was faded severely, but it wasn't that bad. My jaw clenched. "Just get in the fucking car and shut up. Let's go."

He shook his head in disappointment, and walked to the other side. His hand attempting the skim the top the car. I rolled my eyes and got in.

He looked around the inside of the car once he was seated and frowned some more. I rolled my eyes. It was just a car.

I turned it on. I swear I saw him wince at the sound of the engine starting. I leaned over and grabbed a cassette adaptor from the glove compartment. I was surprised Dean didn't make a comment, but I was sure he was still in shock over the car. I grabbed my iPod from my jeans pocket and plugged it in. I searched for a song and pressed play. As I drove out of the parking spot and into the street, the beginning sounds of AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' started up.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Dean called out. I turned the music up and drove on.

It would take 22 hours and 45 minutes to drive to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. That's if there were no breaks. As I had to eat, and sleep, it would take at least about two days. Being stuck with Dean when he was being irritating was worse than being in the car with him, but not by that much. We were currently in Montana and almost at the spot where I'd be stopping for the night.

"Do we have to stop? If you just kept driving, we could get there so much sooner. You could rest at Bobby's."

"No."

I stopped at a drive-through in Billings and asked for the location of the nearest motel. The guy leered at me and I gave my best glare. Dean laughed. I was too tired for this.

I got my room at a motel, grabbed my bag and made my way to my room.

"You know, it's a shame I was corporeal…."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to the motel room.  
"Aww come on. Tell me you're not tempted!" He tilted his head and looked at me with his eyes narrowed, a slow smile growing on his lips. "You're kinda hot…"

"And you're kind of an asshole." I stepped in. "Good night Dean." I slammed the door, leaving him outside.

Driving the next day was slightly more silent, but I was in a better mood than the night before. Today, I'd get rid of Dean. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was kind of quiet today. I sighed and kept driving. It would be over soon. I had to remember that. It would be over soon.

I had spoken too soon because at that moment, when we were on the outskirts of Rapid City, my car stalled. I pulled it over to the side of the road and attempted to start it. It wouldn't work.  
I lay my head on the steering wheel and muttered curses.

"Come on." I looked up and saw Dean leaning his head literally through the window. "Pop the hood, let's take a look. Maybe I can teach you something about cars." He grinned at me and I gave a smile in return. I popped the hood and got out.

He pointed out some of the key components that made up the engine. I didn't remember any of it really, but he looked around and told me all I needed was coolant.

"That will get you to Bobby's. After that, we can get it fixed properly. You got coolant, right?"

"Err…let me check the trunk."

Luckily I did. I let the car rest for a bit before starting it again. It worked. I looked over at Dean. "Thanks," I said and smiled.

He shrugged, then smiled and winked. "Not a problem babe."

I rolled my eyes.

When we reached Sioux Falls, it was nighttime and Dean and I were arguing over something that had escalated into a conversation over some actress.

"She's hot!"

I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter if she's hot or not, she can't act!" I looked around for a moment. "Which way?"

"Left and then straight for a mile or so. It doesn't matter if she can't act, she's hot!"

It seemed he thought this explained everything. I rolled my eyes. "You're such a guy."

He shrugged and I gave a small laugh.

"Turn right and in about 5 minutes, you'll see a sign for the scrap yard." He pointed down the road and when he retracted his hand, it brushed through my hand. It was cold and kind of weird feeling. I shook it off and Dean forgot to comment as the scrap yard came into view.

I drove through the yard, following Dean's direction until I parked by a house.

"Come on!" Dean said, bounding out of the car.

I took a deep breath before exiting the car and walking towards the door. It opened before I got there. A guy came out and as I came closer and saw him in profile, my eyebrows raised. Holy shit, I was obviously raised in the wrong place. Kansas seemed to be the place to go for guys.

"Sam?" I called out, and watched as he came closer. Holy shit he was huge. I had never felt really short at any point in my life before really until this.

Dean coughed.

I looked over at him briefly, frowning slightly.

"Emma Davis?"

I looked over at the guy I was supposing was Sam. "That's me. You are Sam Winchester, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

There was small chuckle. "Yes. Dean's with you?"

"Yup. Practically right next to you actually," which was true. Dean had moved over to Sam and seemed to be smiling widely. He was obviously happy to be here.

Sam looked around him and frowned. "I can't see him."

I sighed. Figured.

"You better come inside. You can meet Bobby and we can get this sorted out."

I nodded and looked at Dean, who had already moved towards the door. He motioned me to follow. Gathering up all of my resolve and nerve, I did.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


	4. Honey, I'm home!

**The Emma Davis Adventures**

**Just Plain Awkwardness**

Chapter Four: Honey, I'm home!

Notes: So, I originally didn't want to post this right away (mainly because I'm trying to drag it out a bit as I've stopped working on the second part until the show comes back on. But, as it is Christmas, I wanted to post it just for the holiday. Also, thank you all so much for the reviews and choosing this as a favourite and to be alerted about it. Also, thank you for the constructive criticism, I love it and as I currently have only one other person who looks over it to catch all my mistakes, I'm really grateful for the opportunity to fix it.

* * *

"…And now I'm here."

Bobby Singer seemed to be a fairly pleasant guy. Bit rough around the edges and a bit paranoid sure, but alright.

When I walked into the house, I noticed what looked like a line of salt on the floor in the doorway. I raised an eyebrow but continued on in the direction Sam pointed me in. I looked around as I walked and raised an eyebrow at the giant star circled on the floor. It reminded me of some Hollywood satanic symbol. I took a deep breath and walked over it. What the hell was I getting into?

"Hey!"

I turned back and saw Dean outside the doorway. "What the hell are you doing out there? Hurry up!" Sam looked at me strangely.

"In case you haven't noticed sweet-heart, I can't come in!"

I blinked. "Why not?"

I swear he rolled his eyes at me and then pointed at the line of salt in the doorway, muttering something under his breath.

"Emma?"

I looked over at Sam who called me.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh," I said and then wondered how I'd explain this. "Um…well, Dean's apparently stuck outside. He says he can't come in due to the stuff on the ground."

Sam just kind of stared at me for a minute, eyebrows furrowing. "Oh, right," he finally said and looked over me before moving and kicking at the salt line.

"Thank you," Dean muttered, walking in.

"Come on," Sam said, stepping towards me. "It's this way."

--

As soon as I got into the appointed room, I was offered a drink and subjected to an interrogation. They didn't call it that; they just wanted to "check facts". Make sure I actually was seeing and hearing Dean as a ghost. So I had to answer questions like:

"When is Dean's birthday?" ("January 24, 1979") or "What was the gift I gave to him on Christmas when we were kids?" ("The necklace he wears that you got from Bobby and were supposed to give to your dad on Christmas but instead gave to him") and "What is Dean's biggest fear?" ("Flying…really? Flying?")

I had successfully answered the questions, relating what Dean would say to each, though I admit I couldn't help but snap at both the brothers at times. I was sick of answering the questions and really just wanted Dean out of my life.

I had also noticed they didn't really seem to relax until I took a gulp of the water I had asked for while they were questioning me. That made me a bit nervous, but that was before I started my story and with Dean egging me on ("Just do it already, Jesus"), I tried not to think much about it.

--

"Right. Show her Sam."

I frowned a bit and looked over at Sam who gave a sigh.

"Come on," he said and stood and motioned me to follow. "There's something I need to show you. Dean should come too."

I stood up, nervous but following both Dean and Sam.

"In here."

I walked into the room that Sam had walked into and stopped. Lying on a bed was the body of Dean Winchester.

"What the hell?" I took a step back.

"Come closer Em,"

I looked over at Dean who was leaning over his own body with a grin.

"Come on! Look!"

"It's not what you think," Sam said softly.

I prayed briefly to whatever higher power there was that I didn't just get myself into far too much trouble. I stepped closer until I was only a couple feet away from the bed. And the body. I gulped.

"Look close," Dean was speaking softly to me, looking at his body. "Look at my chest."

That when I noticed it. His chest was moving.

"Holy shit!" I jumped back, breathing more heavily. "He's alive?!"

I looked at Sam who nodded. I looked back at the body and then at Dean. He was grinning and muttering something about how he knew he wasn't dead. "Then what's with the ghost?!"

Sam gave a sigh. "We need to talk."

I once thought I was crazy. I had been certain of it. After all, how do you explain suddenly seeing a ghost? However, no matter how crazy I thought I was, that was nothing compared to these guys. I laughed.

They didn't react with the sudden "ha ha! Jokes on you!" but instead looked at each other with the kind of weariness and resignation I had seen on few people. It was the look of telling someone something you knew that wouldn't take well and you didn't really want to tell them.

I stood up.

One of them had tried to call me back but I walked out the door and kept walking until I got to my car. I sat on the hood.

--

"You know it's true."

I looked up and saw Dean there. He was looking at me with the same sort of resignation.

"Stop."

"This isn't something you can hide…"

"Stop!" I cut him off. "Just stop. I don't want to know. I don't want to hear anymore!" I felt my throat beginning to close up and I paused to let myself breathe and get it under control. "I just want to go home. You're here, you're brother's here and I just want to go home and get back to work and get back to my life and leave you here!" I paused to breathe again.

"Whether you like it or not you're involved." Dean started, his voice low. "You're the only one who can see me. Even if you wanted to, you can't leave now. We need you." He paused for a moment. "I need you to help me get back to my body. Afterwards, you can leave, but for now you _need_ to stay. And if you're going to stay, you have to know the truth of what we do and what's out there."

I sat there in silence and looked to the side. Sam stood in the doorway of the house. "I need a minute." I told Dean and I watched him walk away. I closed my eyes. I wanted to go home. They needed my help though. Fuck.

I grabbed my bag out of the car and walked back into the house. I dropped it by the door and walked back into the room where Sam and Bobby were. Dean was lounging on one of the couches even though none of other occupants could see him. I think he just found comfort in their presence.

"So," I started and they all looked up at me. "What do I need to know?"

--

I was surprised I had slept that night. My head was reeling with everything they told me. With their adventures, as it were. Part of me had wished I still didn't know, that I could be the ostrich with her head in the dirt. A smaller part thought more of the lines of "huh. Well the world makes a lot more sense now."  
When I woke up, it was to Dean calling my name and practically ordering me to get up.

"Go away!" I ordered. "You're home now, stop harassing me."

"You're the only one to talk to and frankly, it's boring downstairs. I can only watch people read for so long! Now let's go and help with the research." He motioned with his head towards the door.

"Alright, fine! Now get out so I can get dressed."

His eyebrows rose. "And miss the best part? Can't I watch?"

I scowled. "Get out ghost boy or so help me god, I'll plug my ears with wax and you'll really have no one to talk to."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "I'm moving, I'm moving." With he walked through the door.

My head plopped back into my pillow. I knew it was too good to be a dream. I sighed.

"I don't hear any changing happening…." I heard Dean's voice from the hall.

"Arg!" I cried out and threw my pillow at the door. I heard his laughter and then got up. Damn ghost.

--

"So, Emma, have any family?"  
I had been researching through some of the books they had given me to look through. I felt briefly like I was back in university again. This sucked.  
To make things worse, since Dean couldn't research or even talk to the others, he had taken to distracting me by asking me questions.  
I was currently reading something about witches that I found kind of interesting actually. I answered him half-heartedly. "Yeah. My mom lives in the town across the lake from me."

"And your dad?"

I looked up then and briefly noted that Sam and Bobby where looking at me, only hearing one side of the conversation. I looked at Dean for a moment before looking back at the book. "He's dead."  
I saw Dean's questioning glance and gave a sigh. "My dad was part of the Canadian Mounted Police. He died on the job like 5 years ago."

Dean kind of snickered. "He was a Mountie?"

I glared at him, my jaw clenching. "Don't." I said before I turned back to my book and concentrated on ignoring him. I didn't even think to look at Sam or Bobby.

"I found something." I heard Bobby call out and watched as Sam got up with a "what is it?" I stayed where I was.

"Emma!"

I looked over at Dean who was by both Sam and Bobby, checking out what Bobby was showing Sam. He motioned me forwards. My cell phone rang.

I grabbed it and headed to the door.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

I moved the phone away from my ear and gave a sigh. "Hi mom."

"Don't 'hi mom' me. Where are you? Why haven't you called me?"

I walked over to my car and sat on the hood again. "I'm in South Dakota."

"South Dakota?!" Again, I moved the phone away from my ear.

"Yeah, something came up and…a couple of my friends needed my help. I'm sorry I didn't call…"

"Friends? What friends?"

I felt like hanging up but instead tried to think of something. Dean walked up beside me. "Dean and Sam. I've known them for a while. I'm sure I've mentioned them a few times before…" I was completely bluffing, but she didn't need to know that.

"I don't know…"

"Don't worry, it's not just me and them. It's a huge trip thing…I didn't call because I...err…kinda got roped in it last minute."

We talked for a few more minutes before I said I had to go. I promised to call her back soon enough and yes I'd be careful and not to worry. When I hung up, I looked up at Dean who had his eyebrows raised.

"Sheesh," he said.

"Yeah. That was my mom."

"And I thought Ellen was bad."

I looked up at him. "Who?" I asked.

"Never mind. Come on, come back inside. They've figured it out but we need…a translator."

"Yeah." I said and got up. "Let's get this over with."

They hadn't seen me yet. I didn't really mean to pry, it was just I was walking slowly and Dean had ran ahead and I was pulled from my thoughts by Sam's voice, which sounded rather urgent.

"He doesn't have much time left." Huh? Who didn't?

"I know that," Bobby's voice. "If the idiot hadn't made the damn deal, we wouldn't be in this rush."

There was silence now and it seemed tense even if I was in the hall.

"Have you found anything?"

"Not yet."

Pushing back my curiosity and deciding I really didn't want to know, I walked in.

"Dean said you found something?" I asked, looking over at them and raising an eyebrow.

Sam stood straighter and gave a sigh. "Yeah. It'll take a day to get everything we need. But it should work." He stopped for a moment and just looked at me. "How is he?" His brow was furrowed and he looked concerned.

I saw Dean roll his eyes.

"Tell him I'm just peachy."

I sighed. "He's fine. Obnoxious, but fine."

"That's not what I said!" Dean commented, almost pouting a bit. I ignored him.

Sam gave a small smile. "Good."

Since there was nothing I could really do, aside from read some more, I sat on the porch with a book about demons and talking to Dean. Sam was doing more research and Bobby had gone to get supplies.

"So, salt repels a demon?" I asked and watch Dean nod. "Why?"

"Salt is considered pure, through many different cultures."

I nodded. Made sense, I guess. "So you use something considered pure to get rid of the...unpure? Weird." I paused for a moment considering something. "It says a circle of salt will protect you, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then, couldn't you like, salt the grounds of where you live? Or what if you had like…a pipe or something running in a circle around your house just under the ground...would that work?"

Dean didn't say anything and when I looked at him he seemed to be in slight shock. He blinked. "I dunno." He seemed to be thinking of it.

"Just a thought," I muttered before turning back to my book.

--

It was night now and I was sitting at a table with Sam. Dean was nearby in the room, making comments as usual but I was ignoring him.

"So, you're alright with this life?" I asked him. He has told me earlier that he had gone to university and had tried to live a more normal life.

"Now, yeah. Not so much before but this stuff…it follows you, you know?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No," I gave a small laugh. "But it makes sense. I mean, once you know what's out there…then you start seeing it and weird things make sense…right?"

Sam nodded and then looked at me. Seriously, what was with these Winchester men just staring at me after I spoke?

"You seem awfully perceptive." He said and I made a face.

"Not really," I said, "I just think of it in other terms. Like, you don't watch a famous movie or something for a long while. Then finally when you do, all those pop culture references suddenly make sense."

Sam laughed. "True." He paused for a moment. "Do you miss your dad?"

I stiffened and I noticed Dean paying attention. "He died doing what he thought was right. I may miss him, but I can't fault him for that." I took a deeper breath.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, his brow furrowing and a sort of understanding look passed through him.

Dean made a comment.

"Shut up ghost boy!" I snapped at him and took a deep breath. The talk of my dad made me edgy.

"What is it?" Sam asked. "What did he say?"

I looked over at him and sighed. "He said he didn't want to watch some chick-flick moment and to just get on with it."

Sam cracked a smile.

I glared at Dean who just gave me a grin. I stood up. "I'm going to bed. Night Sam." I walked out of the room, hearing Dean call out "what about me?" after me.

--

I didn't go downstairs as soon as I woke up the next day. I figured if they needed me, they'd call. Instead I called my mom again, checked my messages at home. I called work again and told them I should be home in a few days but if something came up, I'd let them know. I was tidying up the room, making sure my bag was packed, when the door opened. Dean stood there, just grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Just admiring the scenery. Jeans look good on you."

My eyes narrowed. "Don't even bother trying ghost boy, I'm not interested. Whether you're corporeal or not."

"You know you want me…" He drawled, grinning wider.

I scrunched up my nose. "Please," I said, rolling my eyes. "Shove off Toto and leave me in peace. Shouldn't you be prepping or something?" I waved my hand in his direction.

"Now now, play nice sweetheart. None of this Toto business. In case you haven't noticed, I'm back in Kansas…sort of." He said and shrugged to himself as if accepting his statement.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"There are better uses for that," He waggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh!" I grabbed the pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and fell to the floor. I stared in shock and then pointed. "You're real!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you have a fantastic holiday!


	5. You Did What!

**The Emma Davis Adventures**

**Part One: Just Plain Awkwardness  
**  
Chapter Five: You Did What?!

Notes: Well, this is chapter five, and there's going to only be seven chapters in part one. Also, wanted to say a quick thank you to every one who has reviewed so far: **GaelicAngel, Istalindar, YukiAme, Angbethea and Raven**. You guys have no idea how excited I get when I find a new review, so thank you!

So, On with the story...

* * *

Previously:

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"There are better uses for that," He waggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh!" I grabbed the pillow and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and fell to the floor. I stared in shock and then pointed. "You're real!"

* * *

"That's what I've been saying sweet-cheeks," and he held out his arms for a hug.

My eyes narrowed and I stalked forward. I pulled back my arm and punched.

"Hey!"

"You are an asshole! That's for harassing me this entire time!" I turned and grabbed my bag from the bed. I walked past Dean, ignoring him calling out to me. I walked down the stairs, Dean walking behind me. I turned when I was at the door. "You're back and I'm done with this now. Nice meeting you all," I said, noticing that Bobby was in a doorway and Sam was now next to Dean at the bottom of the stairs. "But I'm outta here. See you around Toto." I walked out the door.

"Toto?" I heard Sam ask, and pictured the grin growing on his lips.

"Shut it." Dean said.

I walked out to where my car was, only to find it wasn't there. I looked around, but didn't see it. I clenched my jaw and turned around, finding Dean there. "Where the hell is my car?!"

He held his hands up. "Now hold up a sec darling," he said. "Follow me," and he walked around the house. "There it is!" He grinned and pointed.

I followed him and saw a frame and basic panelling. "Very funny." I said. "Where is it?"

He frowned a bit. "That is it…just…in pieces."

I paused for a moment, his words registering. The frame and basic shape of the car looked like mine. "What the hell did you do to my car?!" I yelled at him, my anger rising.

"On the way here I told you I'd repay you for helping me by fixing it."

"Fixing it?! You tore it apart!"

He frowned a bit. "Did you see how you had treated it?"

"What does it matter to you how I treat my car?"

"It's a classic!"

I clenched my jaw. He was trying my patience.

"I'll have it fixed up in no time. Until then, you can sit your pretty head tight, enjoy the ride and maybe learn some self-defence or something from Sammy."

"Arg!" I yelled and stomped my way back into the house, up the stairs and into the room I had been sleeping in. I slammed the door.

Not long had passed before someone knocked on the door.

"Dean if that's you I swear to God…"

"It's Sam."

I took a deep breath. "Come in." I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window. I could sort of see someone over where Dean had pointed out where my car was.

"Hey," he said, standing at the side of my bed.

I rolled my eyes a bit. "Take a seat if you're here to talk. Then I won't have to crane my head up to look at you."

He chuckled a bit and sat down. "You know he was only trying to do what he thought was right."

"Yeah and he's a right ass about it."

Sam seemed to shrug in acceptance. "Yeah, that's true, but that's usually how he is." He took a breath. "He's been working on it all night."

"What?"

"Yeah, we got him back into his body last night, after you went to sleep. After he ate something, he went out and started to work on your car." He seemed to smile, "complained something about a classic car not being treated right, and how he'd take care of it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, he harassed me about it on the way up."

"That's Dean."

I looked back at the window. His profile seemed clearer now as he worked.

"Look, Dean told us what he said and there's…actual wisdom in his words." He paused for a moment. "We don't know what did this to Dean or why you were the only to see him. While Dean…fixes your car, you should say a while. Learn some of the tricks of the trade, if you will."

I sighed. Great. He had basically told me I could be in danger. I narrowed my eyes at the thought of Dean and my car. I knew as soon as I saw him, that my life as I knew it would end. I thought back wistfully at the thought of work and my house. I wondered if that pipeline of salt would work…. Sam brought me out of my thoughts.

"Please?"

I looked over at him and instantly regretted it. He had puppy dog eyes, and not only that; he seemed to have mastered them! Damn it!

"Fine."

He smiled and stood.

"Not like I can go anywhere anyways…" I muttered.

I was in the backyard with Sam and Dean. It was a little intimidating to be honest when you had them on both sides of you. Thinking of the exact wording of that thought made me laugh a bit. It was the fact that while Dean wasn't that much taller than me, he was broader and definitely packing much more muscle than me. Sam on the other hand wasn't just muscle, he was height.

"Ok, so we've covered already covered demons and ghosts during your time here. We're going to teach you how to shoot."

I raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

"The target's over there," Dean said, pointing down the yard.

"Pity I can't shoot you." I muttered and looked at the gun on the make shift table in front of me. It was a .44.

The brothers were commenting behind me. Dean wanted to shoot to show me how. Sam wanted to teach me how to put the gun together first.

I looked down at the gun and my eyebrows furrowed. I remembered how to do this…sort of. I checked the clip to ensure it was full. I then got the gun and slowly, making sure I got it right, inserted the clip. I had to reverse it before I got it in. The feel of the gun in my hands was familiar, but awkward at the same time. I pointed the gun at the ground and took off the safety. I lifted my arms and aimed carefully. The first shot didn't go near the mark, but it reminded me of the pressure, force and sound of the gun. The second shot hit the target, just not near the bulls-eye. The third was closer. By the time I had emptied the clip, the target was punctured with a few holes, though not as close to the bulls-eye as I would have liked. I gave myself some credit considering it had been years. I turned the gun over, turned on the safety and looked over it carefully before finding the mechanism to empty the clip. It fell into my hand. I put both the empty clip and the .44 back on the table and then turned to the guys. They were staring in shock.

"What? How did you…what?" Dean asked, still flustered.

I shrugged. "My dad was a cop. He showed me a few things."

Dean was grinning and Sam had his eyebrows raised as if he just couldn't believe it.

"So, what's next?"

What was next consisted of training. The boys were mean and so was Bobby. Bobby locked the doors to the house so that I couldn't sneak in. Sam made me run. Dean, when he wasn't fixing my car (which he actually wouldn't let me see) was trying to teach me self-defence moves.

"Come on! Hit me!" Dean called out to me, and I glared.

"I would if you'd just stand still!" I tried to punch him and he grabbed my arm and pulled down. My balance lost, I fell.

I lay there for a few seconds before Dean appeared in front of me, grinning. "I hate you." I said and he reached down, offering his hand. I took it and he pulled me up, a bit too fast since I went flying into him. His hands flew to my waist and mine went to his chest to stop myself. He didn't comment, for once, and I pushed myself off of him.

"Thanks," I muttered before heading back to the house and hoping Bobby would let me in.

"Emma!"

I looked up and saw Sam walking towards me. "What?" I asked, tired from what they called training and I considered torture.

"Dean and I are going into town, grab some groceries for Bobby. Want to come?"

I considered it. "Yeah," I shrugged and then looked down at my clothes. I was covered in dirt. "Let me change into something a little less…dirty."

"Alright, meet us out front in like 5."

I went up to my room and changed my jeans and top. I took my hair out from the ponytail, which had been messed up rather nicely. It was going down past my shoulder blades. I'd have to cut it soon. I put it back in a pony tail and left.

* * *

So, That's it for now. Let me know what you think, and I hope the new year brings you everything you hope for!


	6. Just A Little Stiff I Guess

**The Adventures of Emma Davis  
**  
**Part One: Just Plain Awkwardness  
**  
Chapter Six: "Just A Little Stiff I Guess..."

Notes: Thank you everyone for the reviews so far! It's means a lot. Can you believe this is the second last chapter? Enjoy!

* * *

Dean was leading me to his car with Sam trailing behind me. He was going on and on about his dear Impala and I hadn't even seen it yet. To be honest, I didn't really care.

"There she is! Isn't she a beaut?"

I looked at the shining black car. "Yeah yeah, it's pretty. Let's get on with this, shall we?"

Dean looked affronted. "Pretty? She's more than just pretty!" I rolled my eyes and heard Sam laugh.

We got in the car, with me in the back. The whole car smelt faintly of sweat and food but the back of the car was pretty gross. There were some crumbs and even an old burger wrapper were my company in the back. I scrunched up my nose. "Ew…" I muttered and brushed off the few crumbs that were on my seat.

Sam threw me an apologetic look.

"Dean, this is nasty!"

He looked at me in the rear view mirror. "What?"

"Your backseat is disgusting!"

"Hey, don't go dissing the car. That back seat has seen more action than you probably ever will."

My eyes widened at his statement. "Oh my god! Ew!" I was already sitting down and I tried desperately not to think about what he had just told me. I looked up at the mirror to see him smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes and punched his seat. "I hate you."

---

"What is this?" I asked myself, looking at what was apparently a box of pretzels that were also crackers. I raised my eyebrows. Americans had weird taste.

"Em! Over here!"

I looked up and followed Dean's voice.

"Ah ha ha, what do you think?" He was holding up a case of beer in one hand and the biggest bag of M&Ms I've ever seen.

I stood there and stared at him for a moment, before I turned and walked back the way I came.

"Sheesh, some people have no sense of fun," he muttered.

The trip to the grocery store didn't last long. I had gotten myself a few things to take back home with me when I finally left. Just a few things you didn't get in Canada…like the pretzel crackers.

When we got back, Dean, Sam and Bobby talked. Then promptly informed me that Dean and Sam would be leaving a few days to take care of something. Bobby would be staying with me. I sighed, resigned to the fact that my leaving here would take a lot longer that I thought.

The time with Bobby was a bit awkward at first. I spent some time at the makeshift shooting range, trying to get my aim better. It was a bit, but not much. Bobby had taken to working on my car a bit. I think he was as eager to get me going as I was. I didn't take offense. But in my boredom, I had taken to sitting near where he was working and just reading some of the books he had. Well, the ones I could since many of them were in languages I hadn't even heard of.

When the boys had come back, I was cooking dinner for Bobby and I. We had fallen into a sort of comrade-man-ship. He didn't ask me questions and I didn't ask him questions. To be honest, we didn't talk much to each other.

The boys stumbled in and Dean found his way to the kitchen table, following, I guessed, his nose. He looked all right but not great.

"You okay?" I asked. I checked the pasta in the pot and when I looked back at Dean, he was stretching his neck and rotating one of his shoulders.

"Yeah, just stiff I guess."

I nodded and went back to making pasta. The sauce was just about done and ready to be mixed with the noodles. I heard Dean's grunts and looked over my shoulder to see him try to work out the kinks in his back by himself. I rolled my eyes.

"Here," I said, moving to stand behind him. He looked up at me questionably but moved his hand. I put my hands on his shoulders and pressed on the muscles just under them. Jesus Christ, the guy was pure muscle! I ignored my own thoughts and tried to work out the knots I found. It was tough, since all of the muscles on his shoulders and shoulder blades seemed to be in knots, but I tried. I also ignored the sounds Dean was making.

I looked over at the stove and then ran to it. Forgetting Dean for a moment, I turned off the heat of the stove and drained the noodles in the sink. I also turned down the heat on the sauce.

"Where did you learn that?"

I looked over at Dean and found him looking at me kind of strangely. "I took a course on massage therapy after university. Never finished."

"Well, thanks."

I nodded and turned off the stove before mixing in the sauce with the noodles. "Dinners done." I said, and looked as Bobby walked into the kitchen. "Perfect timing."

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked Dean as he grabbed a plate and helped himself.

"Crashed upstairs, probably." Dean shrugged but there was something about it that didn't seem as nonchalant as he wanted to seem. It clicked. He was worried.

"He okay?" I asked, setting a plate down in front of Dean. I was grabbing food for me, looking again bemusedly at the line of phones and their labels on the wall.

"Yeah. He'll be fine, just tired I guess."

I nodded and sat down. We ate.

I burst out laughing when I walked in the door one day. Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs frowning at Dean, who, in return, was laughing. Sam had apparently been attacked in the middle of the night since his hair had somehow been turned a bright blue. Sam dove for Dean who danced out of the way.

"Eejit!" Bobby yelled. "Take it outside!"

Dean ran for the door as Sam ran for Dean. I jumped out of the doorway and watched Sam tackle Dean outside. I took a few steps out in order to watch the fight better.

It wasn't long before it was over and Dean was telling Sam to "grow a sense of humour Sammy boy!" Sam stalked to the door when I stopped him.

"What?" He snapped and I tried not to smile. Sam was having a hard time looking angry with blue hair.

I motioned him to bend down and felt his hair. "Don't worry," I said, smiling. "It'll wash out after a few tries."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know?"

I shrugged. "Went through a phase in high school where I dyed my hair a ton. Trust me."

I heard Dean yell a "told you!" and watched Sam glare back at him before stalking back upstairs. I let loose the laughter I had been holding and caught Dean's eye. Sam looked ridiculous.

* * *

Thanks again, and a quick note. Some friends of mine and I are trying to "Demand" a Salute to Supernatural convention in Toronto. Even if you're not interested, could you help us out? The more people we have demanding it, the better. The link is in my profile. Thanks guys!


	7. Let's Go Drinking!

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part One: Just Plain Awkwardness**

Chapter Seven: Let's Go Drinking!

Notes: This is the final chapter of Just Plain Awkwardness. I know, it's sad. Don't worry though, Part Two is almost complete and then it won't be long before I post it. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Fall was almost over. The air had gotten cooler and the leaves we saw when we drove into town were all coloured. It was kind of pretty really.

I was out in the back, again practising shooting. There was really not much to do aside from reading and shooting. I could always attempt to fix my own car or clean but then I'd have to hang around Dean more and I didn't think Bobby would appreciate me cleaning. His house really wasn't that dirty. It wasn't that I didn't want to be near Dean, hell, now that he got back to hunting and had his little brother back, he was slightly less annoying; it was just a bit more awkward.

I had noticed that Dean liked working on my car. I wasn't that surprised. It was more of when I sat outside with him and I noticed him staring off into space. He didn't really look happy. It seemed like he tore apart my car for an excuse, not to fix it, but to have something to do so his hands weren't idle.

Sam had practically holed himself up in the library. I didn't know why but days had passed when I hadn't seen him at all. Dean was never happy about that and lying in bed I heard them argue a few times. Or at least Dean bang on the door and tell Sam to "get his ass to the table."

I think Dean was worried, but I shrugged. I didn't know what family issues were going on there and I didn't want to pry.

I had gotten a bit better in regards to my aim but still never hit the bulls-eye. I could live with that.

"You need to fix your stance."

I startled and turned. Dean was leaning on one of the trees. He was staring at me again, before he moved and stood near me.

"Try again." He said, and I moved into my stance. He stood behind me.

His hand moved to my right thigh and I stiffened. His breath blew against my ear as he chuckled. "Relax," he said and put pressure on it. "Just move your leg a bit more back." I followed his direction. "That's it, now aim with both eyes, not just one."

I fired a shot. I hit closer to the bulls-eye.

Dean was still in the same place; hand on my thigh, chest pressed against my back, and his mouth next to my ear.

As if suddenly aware of the position, my body started to react. I shivered when his breath hit my ear again and the place where his hand was suddenly felt like heat. My stomach clenched. I stepped away.

When I turned to look at me, he was staring at me intensely. "So," I said, gulping slightly and attempting to bring back the irritation I usually felt near him. "Did you come back here to just feel me up or what?"

That seemed to snap him out of his contemplation. I was expecting a snap remark or some kind of comment but instead he grinned and tilted his head a little.

"I'm done working on your car." He said, grinning wider when he saw my smile. "I came to get you so I could teach you a few things about taking care of it."

I agreed, eager to see the car.

~~

I walked, eyes closed and being lead by Dean. He teased me about not peeking. He seemed eagerly excited for it that I felt no harm in indulging him. A small smile was on my face when we stopped.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

I did. In front of me was my car. At least, I assumed it was my car. It was the same style and everything except it was a bright cobalt blue. My jaw dropped.

"Wow." I said, walking around it to get a better look at it. There were no more rust spots. It looked brand new.

"Yeah," He said, and grinned. He looked almost sheepish. "I thought the blue suited you, well, the car." He motioned to it. He looked kind of nervous. I admit it was kind of cute.

"Thank you." I looked up at him now that I had come full circle. "Seriously, thank you."

"Come on," and he lifted up the hood. "This is your engine…."

I spent a few hours with Dean, this time actually taking care as to what he was saying. I felt like I had to this time, after all the work he had put into it.

He had been telling me about the carburetor when he had stopped and looked at me. "I guess you'll be leaving tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yeah, now that I can," I teased, grinning lightly. I considered going home then but the thought of driving all that way now that the sun was setting didn't really interest me.

" Well," He clapped his hands. "How should we spend the last night?" He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish," I said, shaking my head a bit.

"Well, let's go drinking!"

~~~

We had ended up at a bar in town. Bobby had declined and so had Sam, which meant it was just Dean and I. It was kind of awkward.

There was the initial "So…" part but after a few drinks, and the beginning of telling stories, it went away.

"And then he get's his shoe stuck in a gutter, and I look back and he's just looking at me with those puppy dog eyes…"

I laugh. "Then what?"

"Well, he gets kidnapped right, easily too because of the bad luck."

Dean looked as if he was in his element. There was some classic rock playing in the background and he was sitting in the booth, a drink in one hand, telling me the story while picking at the fries he had ordered.

"Then that bitch, Bella, shows up at the graveyard as we're about the burn it. Holding us at gun point."

Another drink and he's done stories.

We sit in silence for a moment before he speaks. "You never asked."

"Asked what?"

"About the deal." He looked completely serious and I had to think for a moment before figuring out just what he was talking about.

"Oh! Well, it's not my business."

He nodded and looked like he was about to say something but decided not to.

We sat in silence some more before I stood up. "I'll be right back." I said and made my way to the washroom. I had only had a couple drinks, not really looking to be hung-over on the drive home tomorrow.

~~

I was walking back when a guy stopped me.

"Hey babe," he said, smiling. I raised my eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" I drawled, wondering how I could easily get out of this situation.

"Sure can," he said and moved closer.

I took a step back and put my arms across my chest.

"Aw, she's shy," he called, grinning. I looked over to see two other guys standing at the pool table next to us.

"She's not interested, more like." I replied. "If you'll excuse me." I went to walk around him when his hand grabbed my arm.

"Now now, I'm just being friendly. Not from around here are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Get you're hand off of me, and if you touch me again I'll cut off your fingers."

He pulled his hand back and laughed. "Ooo, feisty. I like that."

An arm wrapped itself around my waist and I saw the guy in front of me widen his eyes.

"Well she doesn't like you." Dean's voice rang out from beside me. "You alright darlin'?" He asked, looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine." I looked over at the guy in front of me. "As you can see, I'm here with someone," I felt Dean's hand tighten on my waist. "So if you'll excuse us." This time, the guy didn't try to stop us from getting by.

~~

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Trouble follows you like a magnet, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before I met you, my life was perfectly normal. My main problems were get a job, maybe find a guy, just kind of live my life the way I liked to, you know?"

He nodded.

"Now, well, now my latest problems have included being harassed by a ghost, and making sure I don't end up either possessed by a demon or have my house haunted…further."

He laughed. "Well, you could always get a tattoo. This," he pulled down part of his shirt to show a pentacle tattoo, "will keep you from getting possessed at least." He paused and then grinned. "I know where you should put it."

"Pig," I muttered and then sighed. "Do you ever wish that like, this wasn't your life?"

He went silent. I wasn't sure he would even answer.

"I've seen…" He paused. "I've seen what my life would be like, if my mom didn't die. If we had never become hunters. Sam and I barely spoke."

"But," I started, and then bit my lip as I was unsure whether or not I should continue. "But you are a hunter, wouldn't you want a family now?"

He scoffed. "And how would that work? We'd travel all the time? My family would constantly be in danger? What, would I have my wife not know about my hunting?

Would I wait until something came to kill her?" He was angry now and then suddenly it faded. "I've lived the kind of life that leads to. I wouldn't put them through that."

We sat in silence before I spoke my thoughts. "Well, what if you married like, another hunter? That way they knew what you did and could even protect themselves. It is possible to be fairly stationary and safe, Bobby is. You could hunt in the immediate area mostly, and travel when it was needed…then at least, I guess, the area you live would be safe." I paused, and looked up as if considering. I shrugged. "What do I know though, right?" I asked and grinned.

I looked at a clock on one of the walls; it was about 1 in the morning. "Come on Dean," I stood up. "I got to get a decent night sleep before I take off tomorrow, let's head back."

He nodded and stood up, leaving some cash on the table for a tip.

"You okay to drive?" I asked, looking at him carefully.  
He nodded and walked to the Impala. I followed, noting to myself to watch him and make him pull over if I thought he needed to.

We were almost at Bobby's when he pulled over on his own. Obviously, I was slightly concerned.

"You alright?" I asked. "You're not going to hurl are you? 'Cause if you are, please get out of the car. I can't handle the smell."

"I'm going to die in like, 7 months."

"What?"

"The deal you heard. I made one with a crossroads demon."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I demanded, looking at him like he was slightly crazy.

"Sam was dead." A simple statement that explained everything. I had seen how much he had wanted to get back to his brother as a ghost, and what they were like together. It was kind of obvious how much Dean cared for his brother. "Sam was dead, what could I do?" He took a deep breath.

"You don't have to tell me," I said.

"He had been stabbed, and…I had already lost my dad, Em, now my brother? What was I supposed to do?" He sounded so desperate that it shocked me.

I took a breath. "I get it."

He looked at me.

"I mean, I don't have any siblings or anything, but I've seen you Dean. Hell, how could I not when you harassed me as a ghost. But it was always the same tune 'I gotta get back to my brother'. I'm sure you'll figure something out," I said, totally and completely unsure. "If not, well, it's not like you've done anything not to be proud of. You spend your life saving people Dean, and you don't seem to think you deserve any credit. You gave up your life for your brother's Dean, no matter what you think, you're a hero in some sense. Like it or not."

He was silent for a moment and then shook his head. "Alright," he said, "enough of the chick flick moment." He grinned at me then. "What about that tattoo?"

~~~

When I woke up that morning, I hurt. My head didn't hurt so much, but part of my right hip did. When I got up to check it out, I found the same sort of tattoo that Dean had on his chest. Then only difference was that just under the pentacle, I'm pretty sure that there was script, which read 'Dean'.

"DEAN!!!" I screamed.

I was standing at my car, my bag was packed and already in it. Bobby, Sam and Dean were standing across from me. Dean was going on about things to pay attention for and reminding me that my cell phone had all of their numbers in it. He was pacing and at one point I made a face and mimicked him. Sam and Bobby cracked a smile.

"Alright," I said, holding up my hands. "Enough already and let me leave, would ya?"

He stopped pacing and talking and just looked at me. I passed by him and stopped in front of Bobby.

"Thanks Bobby, for you know, letting me stay here and working on my car and everything." I gave a brief hug, which I think shocked him a bit but he returned.

"Thanks for returning the boy," he said and then looked at me. "Any signs of trouble, you call alright?"

I nodded.

"You're always welcome here."

I smiled and thanked him again. I watched him walk back inside and Sam stepped in front of me.

"Thank you Emma," he said before I could get a word in. "For returning my brother. Listen to Dean…any sign-"

I cut him off. "I know I know, any sign of trouble, call." I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh." I looked up at him, craning my neck a bit. "Take care Sam, and keep in touch or something, you know? Take care of the idiot here," I pointed behind me to Dean.

"Hey!" Dean called out but I ignored him.

"I'll try," he said and gave me a smile.

I attempted to hug him, and luckily he bent down to return it. "Hopefully, if I ever see you around Sam, it'll be for something good."

He laughed, ruffled my hair (to which I scowled at him) and looked at Dean. He smiled at me again before he turned to walk inside.

I turned and walked to my car. When I was at the door, I turned to Dean. "So," I started, "looks like we're finally parting. Good riddance," I joked but he kind of just stared at me.

"Be careful," he said and I nodded.

"Try not to die Dean," I said and smiled. "I really don't want you coming back and haunting me."

He smiled and stepped closer. He was looking at me intensely again. "Em…" he trailed off and I saw him lean forward a bit.

I put my hand on his chest. "Easy tiger," I said and grinned. Seeing his expression, it faltered. "Bad idea," I muttered and he nodded. "Besides," I said, grinning again. "Didn't I say before it wasn't going to be that easy?"

He smirked and opened my door. I got in. "Least you'll always have something to remember me by more…permanently." He grinned.

I glared at him, remembering my new tattoo. God, luckily it was easy to hide.

He shut my door. "Thank you, Em. Really."

"Purely selfish Dean. Now you're their problem…" I grinned and started my car. It purred.

"Take care of her," he said, patting the car and closing my door.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Don't worry." I set up my iPod and cassette adaptor and then pressed play. Something from The Little Mermaid came on and I quickly skipped it. Blushing a bit and grinning. Dean laughed.

"See you around Toto!" I called, and backed up. I waved bye to Dean and to Bobby's house in case anyone was watching and drove out of the scrap yard. Time to go home.  


* * *

  
That's it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put this on an alert or favourited it. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
